The Friend Zone
by Prisci99
Summary: Pan and Trunks are best friends. Pan is in love with Trunks, while Trunks is in love with Pans "friend" Raquel, who knows Pan likes Trunks . More drama will happen when more chapters come in.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story i've ever written so no bashing please! this is also the prologue so that's why its pretty short. the chapters will get longer !

Oh. my. god. I'm in love with my best friend.. I, Pan Son am in love with my

best friend, Trunks Briefs. I can't be in love with him though! I cant! He

likes someone.. More like love! He never stops telling me how perfect she is..

And it's even harder listening to it because that girl is one of my good

friends, her name is Katherine and she has those beautiful yet piercing bright

green eyes. She's short 5'4 to be exact. her hair is dark, like mine, but shes

not pale.. at all, she has an olive skin tone which makes her look very exotic,

and she is very beautiful and just fun to be around. I understand why he likes

her. But still!

He always says how he likes short girls cause he so tall. well I'm short! I'm

shorter than Katherine! I'm 5'2! Yes I know I'm a 17 year old and I'm that

short, blame my mother, but I like being short.

Speak of the devil, Trunks is calling.

Goodnight Diary we will speak again tomorrow

~Pan

" hello, trunks?"

"Hey Pan-chan how are you?"

"Trunks it's 11:30 at night, why are you calling me?"

"I can't call my best friend?"

Pan sighed in distress when he said 'best friend'

" I mean you can but I have my history midterm tomorrow and I-"

"You weren't even studying anyway"

Trunks said cutting Pan off

"..how do you know?" She said trying to get him to believe her

"Cause I know you Pan, you don't even need to study, you memorize everything you

read! Plus you were most like writing in your diary like you always do."

Damn he does know her.

"Whatever!" Pan exclaimed into the phone, on the other side she could hear

Trunks laughing because he knew he was right.

"What do you write in there anyway?"

"None of your business boxer boy"

Trunks hated when she called him that, just like She hated when Trunks called

her Panny-chan.

"It is my business 'Panny-Chan'." He said with the trademark smirk.

"Please tell me how it's any of your business?" She asked him wondering what he

was going to come up with next

"Well we always tell each other everything,"

Or so he thought

"and you know you can trust me."

"Well I know I could trust you, but I just don't want to tell you"

"Oh that's just cruel Panna"

Oh how she loved when he called her by his nickname for her

"Whatever trunks," she laughed "don't you have work tomorrow! Go to sleep!"

"But Pa-an-"

"No buts mister now go to sleep" she said trying to act as serious as she

possibly could, which is harder than it looks.

"When did you become my mother? and you are 4 years younger than me! If anything

I should be telling you to go to sleep" he said matter of factly

"Yeah yeah yeah believe what you want Trunks-kun."

"I'll listen to you this once Pan" he laughed

"Finally!"

"Actually...no I wanna talk to you!"

"What do you want to talk about Trunks?" Hoping it has nothing to do with

Katherine

"Anything."

"Let's talk about how you won't let me sleep!" She said in a non-serious tone

"But I can't sleep" Trunks said sounding like a little kid who's about to start

crying.

"..just go downstairs and get something to eat, knowing you, you are probably

just hungry."

"How about you let me In first" he said with a laugh while he hung up the phone.

Pan was really confused at first until she heard a little knock at her window.

She got out of her bed with the stillest face and opened her window for Trunks.

"You would come to my house."

"Of course I would," he said with his little smirk. "now can we get food like

you suggested" he said with a puppy dog face. Pan could never say no to that

face.

"Ugh, fine ill make you a sandwich."

When Trunks finished his sandwich they both went back up to Pan's room and were

just talking and laughing until Pan realized the time.

"Oh my dende it's almost 1:00 in the morning, I have my midterm tomorrow!" Pan

said hysterically.

Trunks laughed at Pan's antics but calmly said "then go to sleep."

"Then go home." She said right away. Trunks almost looked..hurt? Pan immediately

regretted her words "sorry Trunks-" "it's fine I understand, you're stressed."

He said brushing what she said off like it was nothing. "At least let me sleep

here with you" he said innocently which actually made Pan a little sad. Pan

smiled about to say yes until she remembered about her father "I would say yes,

but I'm not trying to die."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Gohan.." He scratched his head. "I'll let you

sleep then Pan, I'm actually kinda getting tired"

"Finally." She laughed

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said walking to the window. "and tell me how your

midterm goes."

"I will don't worry"

Trunks laughed "haha, goodnight Pandora"

"Goodnight Trunks Vegeta" she said with a big smile on her face.

As he flew away Pan sighed and face planted on her bed.

"Why does he have to be so perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

Redskinsceltics205: Thanks so much :3

Girlie: Yeah i feel bad for Pan too. lol and it might not be soon but eventually he will.

emilyholguinxx: IKR! and sexiest couple ever!

bryannah8: -.- you're funny.

* * *

"Pan how do you think you did?" Bra asked her as they walked outside so her brother could pick them up.  
"I actually think I did really well, how about you?"  
"I think i did amazingly!" she exclaimed ",but there was this one question that i couldn't ju-"  
"Trunks is here! Shotgun!" Pan yelled before Bra could even finish her sentence. Pan ran to the front seat while Bra walked like any normal person would. "Get in loser, we're going shopping! Trunks told Bra in a very feminine voice. Bra started giggling and got into the backseat of the car. "...can we actually go shopping though?"  
"that's actually not a bad idea, i need a new pair of vans and jeans." Pan said after Bra made that suggestion.  
"i mean you two can go shop or whatever, but I am not staying there suffering and holding bags for you guys!" "Awe come on pleeeaaase Trunksie!" Pan said to Trunks with puppy dog eyes.  
"..I'll think about it.." Trunks grunted.

So that was a yes. Pan always knew what to do to get Trunks to do what she wants, she had him around her little finger.  
The way to the mall was a very loud one. They blasted the music with the windows down and they were all singing on the top of their lungs. People were just staring at them like they were crazy! When they got to the malls parking lot people were giving them dirty looks because of how loud the music was. Trunks decided to put the windows up and lower the music so he didn't more get more looks.  
While Trunks was parking the car Bra could see Raquel with sitting next to the most obnoxious couple in school. All they do when they are with each other is make out, and they do not care where they are when they do it. Trust me.  
"Hey guys, you see Raquel sitting with Danielle and Danny?" Bra asked Pan and Trunks while looking in the far distance.  
"yeah that must suck! they're not even talking to her!" Pan exclaimed with pity for her.  
"oh i feel bad for her, lets save her from her disastrous time." Trunks said  
"of course you want her to be with us!" Bra told Trunks.  
Trunks ignored what Bra told him and kept walking to the front of the mall where Danielle, Danny, and Raquel were sitting. Pan just walked along with them without saying one word.  
Raquel was sitting next to Dani and Danny, (A:N/ i didn't even realize i did that at first.) She was on her phone while Dani and Danny were,of course, making out. "hey Rocky." Trunks said bringing her out of her trance  
"oh hey Trunksie" she said with a huge bright smile on her face  
'_me and Bulma are the only people who could call him "Trunksie"'_ Pan thought with disgust about her good friend. Raquel knows that she calls him that nickname but she still tends to call him that too.  
"hey Raquel, hey Danielle, Danny" Pan and Bra said simultaneously. they greeted them then they continued to pay attention only to each other.  
"ok.. so Raquel we saw you from the parking lot and were wondering if you wanted hang out with us?" Bra finished off.  
"YES!" she said a little too quickly. "i mean, sure." Dani and Danny didn't even notice when Raquel left.

* * *

After about an hour of shopping Pan was not even glancing at Raquel or Trunks, and Bra was getting confused and worried. Raquel was in the dressing room trying out an outfit for who knows where.  
She came out wearing a floral crop top with a high waisted aquamarine skirt.  
"so how do i look?"  
"you look amazing!" Bra exclaimed with excitement  
"yeah you look wonderful." Trunks agreed slightly blushing. Pan glanced at them both and said  
"eh, you've looked nicer.." Bra was definitely worried now. Raquel gave her a dirty look but didn't respond to her.  
"Thanks Bra, thanks 'Trunksie'." she said with a little smirk towards Pan.  
"uuh.. me and Pan are going to go get her vans," she handed Trunks her clothes and debit card. "here's my debit card, can you pay while we go get Pan's shoes, Thanks bro." she responded before he could answer her.  
Bra grabbed Pans arm and dragged her out of the store before she could say anything else.  
"ugh what is wrong with her, we usually get along all the time." Raquel said confused.  
"..yeah, i don't know, she was in such a good mood before this."

* * *

"Pan, what is your issue?! Why are you being so mean to Rocky? And why aren't you talking to Trunks, you always talk to him." Bra asked her once they got into the Vans store.  
"i don't have an issue Bra!"  
"bull shit!"  
"why do you care anyway!"  
"because im worried! you never act this way towards her. why now?"  
"none of your business.." she murmured Bra rolled her eyes.  
"it is my business, Pan."  
"please enlighten me." Pan told her  
"Pan this isn't funny, can you tell me what's up? I wont judge you (A:N/ please don't judge me, and i wont judge you;){Bryanna}) Pan sighed  
"fine Bra, its because i like Trunks..and he's freaking in love with Raquel."  
"that doesn't really answer too much of my questions."  
Pan gave her a still face "the only thing they do is flirt with each other, and it really gets on my nerves." Pan explained to Bra  
"AND do you see how she calls him Trunksie, because she knows me and Bulma are the only people who call him that! She irks me!"  
"I would be a little annoyed with that too, but don't you think you went a little overboard, she doesn't even know that you like Trunks."  
"thats true, but still!" she exclaimed to Bra "but i don't wanna be selfish either.."  
"what do you mean?" Bra asked Pan  
"well Trunks likes Raquel sooo much and I rather him be happy with her, than me ruining our friendships with Raquel AND Trunks, you know what i mean?"  
"yeah i do, and it's nice that you are being selfless..you love him dont you Pan?" Bra asked her.  
"..why do you ask?" Pan asked Bra very awkwardly, not looking into her eyes.  
"awe look at you! You're blushing!"  
"Am not!" her face getting redder every word she said  
"Whatever Pan!" Bra laughed "but you really do love him, because you care more about his happiness than yours."  
Pans face somehow got even more red "Maybe I do 'love him'"  
Bra hugged her "its ok Pan you'll get through this and I'll help, and i'll ask Raquel to lay off of the flirting a little."  
"Thanks Bra, you're a good friend" they both smiled  
"Ok so lets actually get you those shoes that you want before they get worried." Bra told her matter of factly

* * *

After they bought Pans Vans (A:N/ It rhymes!) they met Trunks and Raquel at the food court. Bra convinced Pan to apologize to Raquel.  
"oh hey, you're back" Raquel said delightfully  
"yeah we are." Bra responded to her  
"where's Trunks?" Pan asked her "he went to go get us some food." Raquel told her.  
"and i'll go meet him over there." Bra said very swiftly giving Pan the hint to start apologizing.  
As Bra left Pan awkwardly sat across of Raquel and tried talking to her.  
"uh...Raquel..i'm sorry for being rude to you before.."  
"it's Ok Pan, and im sorry for calling him "Trunksie" i know that that's your nick name for him."  
"it's ok Rocky" She said using that nickname.  
"ok here is your favorite Pan." Trunks smiled and gave Pan her "favorite"  
"thanks Trunks." She smiled brightly and took the food Trunks smiled back at Pan finally happy that she started talking to him again.  
"OH MY GOD! I didn't realize the time i have to go!"  
"i'll bring you home if you'd like?" Trunks asked her  
"uhm, its ok i'm meeting my friend here so he could take me, but thanks anyways." she told him "bye guys i'll talk to you guys later." Raquel said running off quickly  
"wow, i wonder where she was going in such a hurry" Bra said to Pan and Trunks  
"Yeah, but we should be going after we eat too." Pan told them

* * *

In the car Pan got the front seat again, and she was talking to Trunks like nothing happened before that.  
"Pan, why were you ignoring me before..?"  
She really didn't want this to come up.  
"i'm PMSing." Pan said very bluntly. Bra started laughing at Pan because of her bluntness.  
"too much information Pan." Trunks told her

* * *

Sorry I took sooo long to post this because i am so lazy, and i just wasn't in the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**: I know I feel bad for her too, and thank you so much!**

**emilyholguinxx: Thanks girl ;) and i'm trying! you happy?! lml**

**Guest: here you go!**

**dianalovesanime: thank you very much :3**

**Raquel Malaxos: lmao, yeah i tried to pick a name that would fit her characteristics more. and my old friend was named Raquel but everyone knew her as Rocky. lol**

**bryannah8: thanks. lml**

**Guest: thank you, and here you go!**

* * *

A few weeks after the mall incident, Pan has not been the same with Raquel. She just feels that Raquel is doing something behind her back, or along those lines. Pan is just not sure what to think but she's going to try to keep the friendship intact, for Trunks' sake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On a Saturday evening, Pan and Goten were on the way to the Briefs' house because Bulma has a business meeting to go to in New York, but the best part is that Vegeta is going with her. So you know what that means… best house party of the year. They already discussed what's going to happen. Trunks, because he is 21, is getting all of the alcohol and Goten is getting all of the things for the hookah which is going to be outside. The pool is already open so who ever wants to go in can. The Briefs have literally the best speakers ever! So the music is gonna be popping!

Pan had to dress normally because her father would never allow her to walk out of the house in what she is about to wear. She is going to get ready at Capsule.

When they got to the house they were greeted by Bulma dragging Vegeta out of the door.

"bye Bulma, bye Vegeta!" Goten shouted out to them while they were getting on there jet.

They then just walked into the house to find Trunks on the phone calling people to come to the party tonight which starts at after 10 pm.

"yeah dude its gonna be crazy… yeah of course bring what you want…yeah there is gonna be so many hot girls!"

"he would be concerned about the hot girls." Pan mused to Goten.

After Pan said that you could hear Bra running down the stairs

"I didn't know you guys would be here so early." Bra said.

"Nice hair babe." Goten told her while chuckling a bit.

She only had some of her hair done and the rest was put up with a clip because she was flat ironing it.

"haha you're so funny Goten." Bra said with no humor what so ever. Goten just shook his head, put his hands on her waist and gently kissed her. Bra put her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. They stayed in that position for a while.

Everyone at the school knew Bra was taken, with a college guy ;), and they would never EVER try to mess with Goten, because some idiot already has and they ended up with two broken ribs, and broken nose… but that's another story.

Pan looked at them both with a face of disgust, but on the inside she was just jealous of their relationship.

"Ew…get a room, I'm not trying to look at my little sister making out with my best friend." Trunks told them disgustedly. Pan nodded in agreement with Trunks.

"Don't tempt me Trunks" Bra told him with a seductive look on her face. She kissed her boyfriend, then took Pans hand and ran upstairs with her.

"You and my sister are gross."

Goten just shrugged his shoulders

XxXxxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXx

Upstairs Bra was babbling on ideas of what to do with Pan's thick hair.

"I think I'm just going to curl it Bra" Pan told her, tired of her going on and on.

"Well if you curl your hair, at least let me do your make up!" Bra told her a little too excited.

"Sure Bra, do what you want."

Pan and Bra were in the bathroom; they're blasting music while Bra puts the finishing touches on Pan. She turned Pan and let her look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow Bra! I look HOT!" Pan told Bra while she was just staring at herself for the longest time.

"Damn Pan, you're not cocky at all!" Bra told Pan sarcastically. Pan laughed at what Bra said.

Pan and Bra walked out of the bathroom to put their clothes on and be ready to party! Once they finished getting fully ready, hair, makeup, and clothes, they walked downstairs to ask the boys if they looked "presentable" for tonight's college party. (even though they aren't in college)

"Hey boys, how do we look?" Pan asked Trunks and Goten

Pan has her hair, which is up to the top of her butt, curled and her makeup has a very natural tone to it, from golds to browns to whites, and the gold really makes her eyes pop! She just added a sheer coat of lip-gloss. She was wearing a deep red lacy bandeau, (IT DIDN'T SHOW HER BOOBS THOUGH!) she was also wearing black short shorts, and thick black boot heels.

Bra on the other hand has her blue locks midway her back, and they were straight. She had Smokey eye, which makes her eyes look bluer than they really are. Bra was wearing a black crop top that has many cut outs, it comes right above her bellybutton, so she was showing her bellybutton ring, that only her mother knows because if her father knew, goodbye Bra! Her aqua blue skirt came right under her butt. Her shoes were black pumps with gold spikes going down the heel.

The boys were both speechless, but for two different reasons. Trunks was just shocked because Pan's butt looks HUGE! And Goten just thought that Bra looked hot, nothing else. Goten was literally drooling at the sight of Bra.

Goten licked his lips "wow Bra…you look hot!"

"Thanks babe."

"You guys can't be with other guys like that! You know how they get." Trunks said exaggeratedly to Pan and Bra. Bra was his baby sister and Pan was like his little sister, and he didn't want to see guys use them.

"Give us a break Trunks." Pan told Trunks.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt or anything." Trunks said giving Pan a point.

But Pan quickly disagreed with him "We're saiyans Trunks, we know how to take care of ourselves."

"Not if you're drunk." He mumbled.

"Whatever Trunks." She said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Goten and Bra went to the kitchen to fix all of the alcohol, cups, mixers etcetera. Pan and Trunks are just sitting in the living room with an uncomfortable silence.

"…I'm not gonna lie Panny, you do look nice tonight." Trunks smiled. Pan blushed the color of her bandeau, maybe even deeper!

"Thanks Trunks." Pan said turning her head because she was smiling like an idiot.

xXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the kitchen, instead of doing what they were supposed to do, Bra and Goten were listening in what Pan and Trunks were saying.

"I don't know how Trunks doesn't see that Pan totally likes him!" Goten exclaimed, but mostly to himself.

"What?" Bra was shocked, was it really that obvious that Pan likes Trunks?

"…What?" Goten asked Bra like he didn't just say anything.

"How do you know that Pan likes Trunks?" Bra asked her raven haired boyfriend.

"It's pretty obvious babe," Goten was telling her "and she is my niece, and I'm around her like 24/7."

"But…I mean, I'm her best friend, and I didn't even realize it." Bra said slouching. She was definitely shocked that her boyfriend, that doesn't get many things, no offense, actually made this conclusion without anyone telling him.

"See Bra," He said rubbing her shoulder ever so lightly "I'm not as naïve as I seem…aaaaand I know Pan more than you do." He teased her.

"Uh Huh, of course you do!" she told him very sarcastically.

They continued to tease and laugh with each other, until they see like 5 cars pull up, and they hear yelling. In the living room Trunks quickly turned up the music and opened the door. The party has begun.

Pan just came through the back door into the mansion to see Goten and Bra and a whole bunch of other people on the "dance floor" grinding really hard to the song Bruk It Down by Mr. Vegas…and she made no attention to them whatsoever, probably cause she was a little tipsy. She then walked to the kitchen and poured herself a mix of pinnacle whipped and grapefruit juice, and she was just bumping to the music. Some very attractive guy then walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the cooler.

"Ooh she is FINE!" he thought to himself while eyeing her butt. He slowly walked to her and made conversation.

"What's a pretty girl like you, in here all by yourself?" He said to Pan.

"I'm not by myself anymore." She told the mystery man. He chuckled lowly mostly to himself though.

"You're funny Raven." He said like it was a normal thing for him to say to her, even though they just met right now.

"…Raven?" she asked giving him an oddly look like he was crazy.

"Yeah, it your new nickname." He said smiling like they have been friends for years. She told herself that it was just the alcohol talking.

"Why would that be my nickname, I don't even know you!" she said confused.

"Well you see, you have raven colored hair, so that's why your new nickname is 'Raven'," he said getting a tad closer to Pan he gave her a seductive smirk "why don't we get to know each other."

Pan just started laughing at him, and he got pretty offended, she could tell. She quickly got herself together and started to apologize to the man.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just thought it was funny." She felt bad for what she did. But come on blame the alcohol. (A/N: Don't always blame the alcohol! It could get you into trouble!)

"You hurt my pride Raven!" he said jokingly while grabbing his chest. Pan gave him a very girly giggle, which was not her at all.

He smiled at her "So what's your real name Raven?"

Pan looked at him "My name is Pan Son," She smiled her goofy Son smile. "and what's yours?" she asked the mystery man

"My name is Rik, Rik spelt R-I-K." he said embarrassingly to Pan. Rik was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He was tan, about 6 foot, and super sexy.

"Oh my gosh, what an unusual name!" she exclaimed

"And what about you?" he mused

"What about my name?" Pan asked Rik being totally serious

"Your name means bread in Spanish!"

"Hahaha" she laughed "that is very true, but my full name is Pandora, but nobody actually calls me that…only my parents when they're Mad." She smiled

"That is a beautiful name"

"Thank you Rik."

"Yeah my full name is Rikardo Rodriguez, and my parents wanted to be original so they didn't put a 'C' in my name," he shook his head "I have no idea what they were thinking!" He said laughing to Pan. They were both laughing with each other about how weird their names were, until Rik hears the song Freaks by French Montana come on

"Oh my god Pan you HAVE to dance with me right now, this is my favorite song!" he exclaimed to Pan excitedly. Before she responded he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

"This happens to me way to often" She thought to herself

On the dance floor Rik and her were moving like liquid together. People were starting to look at them with excitement, and more people were starting to dance. They both kept dancing for a few more songs and Pan couldn't refuse, because he was such a great dancer.

Pan excused herself from Rik when she saw Bra walking to the kitchen

"Bra wait up!" She ran after her

"Oh hey what up Pan."

"You see that guy over there?" Pan asked Bra. Bra's eyes were following Pan's gaze.

She nodded "yeah, is he the hottie you were just dancing with?" She asked Pan intently.

"Mhmm, he was hitting on me." Pan smirked at Bra's facial expression. Bra was happy for Pan because she needed a boyfriend.

"Go Pan!" Bra yelled while nudging her

"Thanks girl." Pan laughed with Bra "What if we started dating…?" she pondered, but mostly to herself

"…What about your feelings for my brother?" She asked Pan

"Maybe he could let me get over him, he's into another girl anyway." Pan told Bra sadly. It was sad, but it was the truth.

"But I don't think you should date someone to get over someone else, especially if you LOVE them." She gave her advice. "The friend zone doesn't always last forever."

Bra started walking into another room slowly "think about it Pan"

'Bra was probably right about what she told me…but I don't care, I do what I want!' Pan thought herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night Goten was fist pumping in a crowd of people while he was holding his beer. He was laughing while moving out of the crowd, he was beyond drunk at this point. He hears cars pull up and he goes and opens the door for them. It was Raquel and some of the kids from the high school she was also wearing skimpier clothes than Pan was and she was all over some guy.

Goten was just staring at them oddly, no kids from the high school were supposed to be here, except for Pan and Bra of course, they're an exception.

Pan, who was still not THAT drunk, walked over to the open door because she was curious of what her uncle was looking at.

"Who the hell are you looking at Goten?" She asked him before she even got to the door. Goten didn't respond to her, he just pointed at the high schoolers.

The kids walked to the door to get into the house

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Goten asked the kids

"What do you mean what are here? Its just a party." Some hoodlum said to both Pan and Goten

"It's a college party that's why." Pan explained to those party crashers.

"Oh. Then…why are you here?" Raquel said in her annoying snobby voice. Pan gave her the dirtiest look ever! Pan always wants to punch Raquel in the face when she does that voice, and Raquel knows it too.

"Be quiet Raquel." Pan said while turning around and just walking away. Raquel just laughed in a high-pitched voice. Pan just kept walking, not amused at all. Pan and her always have tiny little arguments, so this was totally normal for them both. Even though its normal Pan was still annoyed.

Pan sat down with a serious face and started drinking out of her red solo cup. The smallest things that Raquel does annoys the heck out of Pan so quickly.

Pan sat there not talking for a good 5 min when Rik decided to sit on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Raven? You look glum." Rik asked her trying to see if she would tell him what is wrong.

"Everything's fine Rik." She explained to him

"You are not. You could trust me."

Even though they met that night Pan feels that she could trust him.

"…Fine, its that this girl who's my "friend", but more like frenemy because we fight every other second of the day we're with each other." Pan started to tell Rik

"Ok, and what is this girls name?" He asked Pan

"Her name is Raquel Johnson."

"…Oh…" Rik was being super awkward for unknown reasons.

"What's wrong Rik, why're you being so awkward?" she asked confused.

"Well…she's kind of my cousin…" Rik explained to Pan slowly.

Pan was flabbergasted, and her face was priceless! She could not comprehend what Rik just told her. How can that be his cousin, that is just too weird to happen. It's a small small world.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Pan exclaimed. She could not even handle anything right now.

"Sorry to disappoint you Pan." He said shyly and cutely. Pan felt bad for him though.

"You didn't disappoint me its not you're fault that you guys are cousins, and it's also not your fault that me and her get annoyed with each other easily." Pan explained to him so he doesn't get offended or anything.

He just smiled brightly at Pan, and they just sat there pretty awkwardly

"Oh I was meaning to ask, how old are you?" Pan asked him so it wasn't as weird.

"Oh I'm 25, how about you?" Rik told her

Pan was again just surprised, and she did not know what to say about her age either. If she said she was 17 he would probably just leave and not talk to her again, but if she said she was 21 then everything would be fine right? Wrong, because f he finds out her real age she was done!

"Uuhh…uhm I-I'm 21" she said stuttering out all of the words. 'I am such a liar. This can't turn out good at the end.' Pan thought to herself after she said her "age".

"ok good, I was thinking you were like 18 because you knew my cousin so well And Stuff.."

"Pssshh! Of course not, I wouldn't be here if I was right?" she said laughing nervously.

"Haha, I guess you wouldn't be…even though there are some highshoolers right over there." He told her pointing his finger.

"Just pretend you don't see them." She said while smiling a goofy son smile.

"I'll try not too," He said subtly "but how do you know Raquel anyways…? "

"Well you know living in the same town with her for years you finally get to know people." She said coolly while laughing a little.

"That's really true…"

"okay enough of this, lets go dance." She pulled Rik's arm to the dance floor.

XxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside everyone was going CRAZY they were doing so much hookah, fist pumping with their huge ciroc bottles and their beer bottles. Next thing you know everyone is yelling hysterically and looking at someone on the roof, and someone named Goten yells his name.

"RAFIKI!"

All of the people there start yelling Rafiki like crazy. They repeatedly kept yelling his name until all of a sudden he jumps off of the roof into the 10 feet deep pool. He did two flips until he belly flopped into the pool. Everyone winced and stayed silent, then he popped his head and put two thumbs up, every one continued to party and go crazy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, when everyone was piss drunk Raquel decides to approach Trunks at the hookah bar.

"Hey Trunksie." Raquel said to Trunks right after he blew out a puff of hookah.

Trunks completely stopped what he was doing just so he could pay attention Raquel.

"oh hey Rocky." He smiled at her

"Trunks you wanna go dance with me?" She asked him, knowing he would say yes.

"O-of course uhh um I mean s-sure, l-lets go." He said nervously stuttering. 'oh god I'm so stupid I swear!' Trunks thought to himself while walking to the computer to change the song to one that he preferred to dance to.

Pan was walking with Rik outside and all you could hear is 'LIKE A REDNOSE LIKE LI-LI-LI-LI-LI-LIKE A REDNOSE' (A/N: if you have never seen the dance or song rednose I recommend you go see it now.)

She only sees Trunks and Raquel rednosing. Trunks was really good, but Raquel on the other hand…she looked like she was struggling. Pan was honestly really jealous of Raquel right now, even though she would never admit it. Pan wished he could grab her hips like that and they could both just move together perfectly to the music.

But she asked Rik to dance right now so she would dance with him right now.

Rik was a really good dancer, but Trunks just looked better at it.

Pan kept looking over at Trunks and Raquel, and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves at the moment. But Pan would not have it at all! So Pan's last minute thoughts were to ditch Rik and go to Trunks, but even though she was drunk, she wasn't stupid. She knew that wouldn't work because Rik was too much of a nice guy for her to actually ditch him, and Rik and Raquel's cousin, and Trunks wouldn't even want to be with her at the time because he was with Raquel. She was just rambling in her head right now.

But right when the song ended Pan asked Rik if she could dance with her best friend for a song. He easily said yes to her and he went off to who knows where. Pan walked over to Trunks

"Hey Trunks." She said totally interrupting their conversation completely.

"Oh hey Panna" he said with a bright smile on his face, he hasn't seen her since the beginning of the party.

"So Trunks you wanna dance?" She said, he was about to respond before he was rudely interrupted.

"Actually Son he was dancing with me." She said matter of factly.

"Well Raquel, you already had your turn, and sharing is caring." Pan told her with a really fake smile.

"whatever Son." She said crossing her arms and walking away.

"Sure Pan I'll dance with you."

"Kay great ill pick the song out right now." Pan told him with a smirk. She went to put the song on and she came back with a cheesy smile on her face

The song was Bend Over by RDX, and this song would be crazy for them both, because they both were AMAZING dancers and they just knew how to move.

(A:N/ I also suggest you hear the song, and if you don't know what daggering is I definitely suggest you search up a video of that before you even try to picture Pan and Trunks dancing. But long story short daggering pretty much looks like you're having sex but with clothes on.)

Wibble gal uh gal gal  
(wobble) gal gal (woah) woah  
wibble gal gal wobble gal gal  
wibble wobble wibble wobble wobble

Bend ova x6  
Back way  
back way  
Girl I waan pull yuh  
in a lil bit closer gal  
Bend ova  
bend ova  
Bend ova gal  
Bend ova  
bend ova  
Bend ova come  
Back way  
back way  
Girl I waan pull yuh  
in a lil bit closer gal

Gal yuh mek me push it  
higga x14

Trunks like humped Pan everytime the higga part came on.  
cent, 5 cent, 10 cent, dagga  
cent, 5 cent, 10 cent, dagga  
higga x7  
dagga x8  
now wibble wobble...  
wibble wobble wibble wobble wibble  
wibble wobble wibble wobble wibble  
wibble wobble wibble mash ih miggle  
get extreme see wut I mean  
uuuh force it in  
uuuh force it in  
gal come star in meh daggerin dream

daggerin never stop  
don gal a don wid a siddong in her lap  
dem want body up, body, up body up  
body up, body, up body up  
strike di matches put up gal cratches  
beat her up with 25 lashes  
wak wak wak wak wak bluddas  
wak wak wak wak wak bluddas

all yuh try di daggerin thing  
gal get 100 stab no fi time makka joke  
juk juk juk juk juk makka juk  
juk juk juk juk juk makka juk

lif her pon left foot lif up di right  
an rub in da ting all nite, allrite  
rub it in (rub it)  
rub it rub it bend ova dont leave

Everyone formed a crowd around them, because they were going so hard! And they could both dance amazingly with each other. They ended up pretty much dry humping on the floor after this dance. They were both just smiling and out of breath at this point, and they loved every minute of it. Trunks didn't know what came over him at the time; it could have been the alcohol, the music, or maybe just Pans dancing skills. (Butt)

Pan, who was majorly drunk right now, and she was just going crazy cause she just danced (dry humped) with the guy she was obsessed with.

The people standing there were literally just going crazy and everyone started daggering also, but Pan and Trunks stepped away laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Trunks laughed to Pan.

Pan laughed too "I know! It was so fun!"

"We should do it more often." Trunks winked at Pan. She knew he was drunk but she still blushed intensely."

"Yeah, I guess we should." She chuckled a little.

Trunks was about to start talking until someone came up behind him and called his name.

"oh Truuuuunnnnkkkssiiiiiee!" Raquel sang out.

"Oh god look who's came back…" Pan groaned, Trunks gave her a weird look but turned around to speak to Raquel.

"Hey Rocky." Trunks said surprisingly dry.

"Trunks," she was all over him "we should go in the pool, now that you're finished "dancing"." Raquel was literally a couple of inches away from his face. Trunks was about to respond to her until…

"Excuse me Raquel, but I was having a conversation with him." The alcohol was definitely taking over Pan by now

"But out Pan." Raquel said to her quickly. Trunks was wide eyed and so was Pan. Pan was so shocked at the way this girl talked to her.

"Do NOT talk to me that way, I don't know who you think you are!"

"I could talk to you anyway I want, you don't tell me what to do" Raquel had the biggest attitude ever!

"Girl do you wanna get clapped?!" Pan was FURIOUS at this point, all she wanted to do was beat this girl. By now everyone stopped what they were doing and were looking at them, and poor Trunks was caught in the middle of it too.

"I don't even know what that means…" Raquel said in a super preppy voice acting all innocent.

"it means," she moved right in front of her. "If you want to get slapped."

Raquel kept trying to move back but Pan would just keep getting close to her.

"Are you scared Rocky" Pan was a very intimidating person, and everyone knew that. No one messed with Pan. Ever.

They were right at the edge of the pool now and Raquel didn't want to look like a little wimp, so she moved over and she tried to push Pan in the pool. Right when she went for that push Pan just moved away and Raquel ended up falling in the pool.

"You did want to go in the pool. Right Raquel?" Pan told her in the same annoying voice that she does. Pan just walked away like a BOSS, but before she left fully she had to tell Trunks something "Sorry Trunks, I tried to keep our friendship intact for your sake," She was obviously talking about her and Raquel. "but I don't think I could do that anymore."

Pan ran upstairs to the guest room that she always stays. She stuffed her face in the pillow.

"WHY DID I EVEN DO THAT?!" She yelled muffled by the pillow.

**knock knock**

"GO AWAY!"

**knock knock**

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"But I don't want to go away." Pan heard through the door. She got up to open the door.

"Why are you here Rik?" She asked not wanting to be disturbed.

"I saw that fight you had with my cousin."

"Yeah? And what about it." Pan was not in the mood for this whatsoever.

"I just wanted to talk to you about it." He said feeling bad.

"What do you want to know? I'm drunk, she interrupted me and I overreacted. Since me and her already always have little argument I'm not surprised by this at all."

Rik honestly didn't know what to do.

"But you threw her into a pool." He wasn't serious at all, but Pan didn't know that.

"Correction, she tried to push me, I moved away, and she threw herself into the pool," she was annoyed "She deserved it anyway." She mumbled the last part so Rik didn't hear her. "What did she do after that anyway?"

"well she took her top off and asked if anyone wants to join."

"slut." Pan mumbled "Sorry, I just keep overreacting, but I actually just want to go to sleep right now."

"ok, its fine. Goodnight Raven I'll leave you my number, call me ok?" He asked her hopefully.

"Ok I guarantee I will." She said with a really tired face. Rik left the room.

"Today was a loooong day!" Pan said to herself before falling to sleep

* * *

**OK I am soooo sorry about not posting in years! i've been working on this chapter on and off and I understand if you guys wanna punch me in the throat, cause if i was in your shoes i would be so freaking annoyed by now. But i PROMISE i will be posting as often as i possibly can. But im warning you guys now that around the end of August i'm not gonna be posting cause im going on a cruise! so i'm gonna try to doit before then. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite you guys help me write faster!**


End file.
